You'll be the Prince
by Kamon24121
Summary: Jade's father hates Beck. "You're not going out to see that Oliver boy are ya?" What will happen when Jade tries to sneek out to see him and her father catches her? BADE of course!


Jade glided down the stairs and to the front door. Sadly, her father heard her and cleared her throat telling her that she was caught.

"You better not be going out to see that Oliver boy," he told her sternly.

He was in his usual spot. He sat in his own little chair by the TV. The TV was always on, with the volume on high, even though no one ever really watched it. He was "reading" his newspaper. Jade sighed and turned to him. She always wondered how he knew it was her and not her mother trying to get out of the house. He, as always, was nose-first in his newspaper, but always knew when someone was trying to escape out the front door.

"No," Jade lied and took her hand away from the front door knob.

Her father folded up the newspaper and laid it in his lap. He looked at his daughter suspiciously. Jade gulped and looked around nervously; she tried to make herself look as honest as she could. She gave him a smiled and walked past the front door and her father to the kitchen.

"So, how are you doing in school?" he asked her, actually paying attention to the TV for once.

Jade opened the fridge and poured herself something to drink.

"Good," she said taking a sip of her drink.

Her father wasn't paying any attention to her now so she slid her cup back into the fridge and slip back up the stairs to her room.

_Okay, he won't let me leave out the front door, obviously, so I'll go out here... _Jade thought to herself looking at the window in her room.

She inhaled a big breath and closed her eyes as she jumped out her window. It had to be at least a two story drop, but she surprisingly didn't get a scratch of twist anything. She smiled and looked back at her house. She could see her dad in through the window. He was still in the living room in his chair watching TV. She laughed as she saw him jump up and yell something. She looked at the TV and noticed that it was The Wheel of Fortune and that someone had just guessed a letter wrong. She shook her head and laughed as she turned her back to her house. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out of her jeans. It was Beck:

Meet me in the garden ;]

She smiled and texted him back:

K :D

She placed her phone back into her jeans and slowly crept away from her house to the garden.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed once he saw her at the gate.

She opened it and walked right into his parent's garden and he ran to her. He hugged her and kissed her and all they both could do was smile at each other.

"I barely made it..." she admitted to him.

He slid his hand into hers and they walked around the garden. They walked around for quite a while and he finally stopped her and let her hand go. She was suprised when she felt his hand slip out of hers and tried to follow him, but he put out a hand telling her "no." He stood in front of her now and smiled nervously. She raised an eyebrow at him confused.

"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" she asked him looking around the garden for her father or his parents.

He slid down onto one knee and Jade looked back at him and gasped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her and opened the box slowly.

Jade covered her mouth in shock and nodded. Beck grinned from ear to ear and slowly stood up. He gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I..." they both said looking up at each other and laughed.

"I love you, Jade," he told her and hugged her tight.

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him. He looked down at her and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning with her.

"What about my parents?" Jade asked.

"Well, we both know your mom is fine with us being together..." Beck said. "I called your dad..." he added.

Jade's eyes got sad because she knew her dad would never answer his phone.

"And when he didn't answer, I came by and told him how I felt." he told her smiling.

Jade laughed at that, not quite believing that he dad would even let him into his house, and looked at him with a huge grin.

"He said yes," he said smiling bigger.

"Beck!" Jade cried and kissed him excitedly.

He smiled as he picked her up and twirled her around happily. Jade kept kissing him as the spun around and around. Someone in the garden cleared their throat. Beck flinched and quickly put Jade back onto the ground. They both looked over nervously at who stood in front of them.

"I see you've finally told her." Jade's dad smiled at Beck for once.

Jade smiled and nodded happily and ran over to her father to thank him with a very meaningful hug.

"Thanks daddy," she smiled, breathing in her father's cologne.

He looked at his little girl with a smile. "I try not to be too mean..."

He pat her head and Beck slowly walked over to join into the hug.

"Come here son!" Jade's father called and Jade blushed.


End file.
